


HermitCraft Sin

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Discipline, Dubious Consent, Edging, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Not Beta Read, Praise Kink, Reptile anatomy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sounding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: I took inspiration from NotVerySafe and decided to make a Hermitcraft smut book. Why? Because Sin TM
Relationships: Docm77/PythonGB, Docm77/Xisumavoid, Grian/Goodtimeswithscar
Comments: 61
Kudos: 282





	1. Creepers in Heat

_Content Warning_

_Dubious Consent (due to heat)_

_Weird reptile anatomy (how am I going to explain my search_

_history to my dad)_

_Possibility of pregnancy (Don't worry, no one makes babies)_

* * *

There’s a strange thing about creepers. First of all, they’re technically genderless. Second of all, even the humanoid ones hold some creeper traits. And, third of all, they go into heat. Normally, Python and Doc had mates for their heat cycles. They did, after all, happen at different times.

But being on the same server means that sometimes nature works differently. Sometimes, heat cycles of the same species sync up when in close proximity to one another. After multiple heat cycles, Python and Doc found that they were closer and closer to each other until they finally went into heat at the same time.

Like any other mob, they became drawn towards each other. Same species have to pass on their genetics, after all. They tried to keep apart for risk of creating a child but that’s far easier said than done, if anyone is honest. So, when Doc locked himself in the Stock Exchange Vault to keep away from the other hermit, Ren naturally grew worried.

“Dooooc?”Ren walked into the vault, spotting Doc curled up in the corner and clawing at his already torn lab coat. “You okay?” He walked over to his boyfriend- well, they were more fuck buddies with feelings rather than boyfriends but that was an issue for another time- and kneeled down to him. “Another heat?”

“You don’t understand the misery this brings me, Ren. You may be attracted to me during these heats but you don’t understand the burning and unending desire to fuck…” The once tough and scary acting hermit was reduced to near tears and scratched up arms from clawing at himself.

“You’re right. I’m a werewolf and I don’t go into heat. But that’s fine. I can still help out, if you want.” He gently pried Doc’s hands from his arms and kissed his forehead. This was their routine every six months when the creeper cyborg went into heat.

“I might have to take you up on that offer. I just… need some relief.” Doc shuddered and suddenly picked up on a familiar scent. “Nononono. Why is Python, of all people, buying stock?! Isn’t he holed up, too?!”

“I’ll go talk to him.” Ren kissed Doc’s forehead once more and left the vault. “I’ll be back soon.”

As soon as Ren left, Doc curled up further. Normally, he’d have no issues with his heat thanks to Ren being so supportive and helpful. But, with Python being near and in heat too, Doc wasn’t sure if he could handle it. God, this was going to be a long 2 weeks.

~~0000000000~~

Python had left and the explanation that he had given Ren was that he didn’t know Doc had been there and he just wanted to buy some stock. Doc decided to hole up in his charged creeper farm instead. He was the only one who went in there, after all. “Okay, Doc. Concentrate. We can just… farm wither skulls.” He laughed nervously and grabbed his trusty trident.

The nether portal near him made a few sounds and he turned quickly, spotting a familiar face. “Oh, uh. Hi, Doc!”

“What are you doing here, Python?” Doc backed against the glass and hissed softly, Python’s pheromones already making him dizzy. “Aren’t you supposed to be hiding away, too?”

“…You know why I’m here, Doc. I’ve been trying to control myself but I can’t! 90% of the time, I’m hiding away, anyways! Just… I can’t handle hiding away during this time, Doc! I know I have Jevin but…”

Doc grabbed Python and pulled him close, dragging his claws across the other’s back and taking off his suit jacket. “Shut the hell up and just fuck me.” Python made quick work in undressing Doc and himself, both locking lips and only parting for air.

Doc flipped Python around and slammed him against the glass, kissing him again and shoving his tongue in his mouth. Both wrestled togues and fought for dominance but Doc won, pulling away and nipping at Python’s neck.

Doc lifted Python up and placed his unsheathed member at Python’s slick, cloaca entrance. A good thing about being in heat was the self lubrication. “Are you ready?”

“P-please.” Python whimpered and wrapped his legs around Doc’s waist, gripping onto him in any way he could with his clawed hands. “Just e-ease the burning!” Doc thrust in, making Python gasp loudly.

Doc began to thrust at a steady pace, though that took a few tries to get. Python panted and whimpered, muttering for Doc to go faster and harder. Doc obeyed happily and thrust in roughly. Python whined loudly and moaned, burying his face deep into Doc’s neck and planting soft kisses along it.

“A-ah… You feel p-perfect…” Doc muttered out between moans and pants. “Why didn’t I d-do this sooner?”

Python whimpered loudly and kissed Doc roughly, enjoying the feel of Doc’s rough lips against his own soft ones. Doc used his hands to explore Python’s small frame as his thrusts became a bit more sporadic. Python knew exactly what was coming and clenched around him, moaning loudly as soon as they part lips.

Doc pushed himself forward and deep into the other creeper, releasing his seed and knotting him. Python came not long after, cum spurting on both of their chests. “A-ah… We sh-should not have done this…” Python murmured out as Doc lowered both of them to the ground, careful not to tug too much.

“C-can’t change much now.” Doc whined softly and ran his fingers across Python’s skin, kissing his forehead. Python purred and rested his head on Doc’s shoulder, both ignoring the thunderstorm starting up outside.


	2. Requests!

Taking requests because why not? i'm horny on main with writer's block!

Use this template for thy requests please! (Also, no pedo stuff or piss/scat because tbh that stuff makes me gag)

* * *

Ship:

Sub and Dom:

Kinks:

Notes:

* * *

Go help me be horny on main

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I'm a fan of rare pairs ;)


	3. Bunking With the Admin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, note. I'm a damn virgin. I have never had sex so this may be janky. I'm just a horny 22 year old with no sense of what's hot or not.

_Ship: Xisuma/Doc_

_Dom: Doc_

_Sub: Xisuma_

_Kinks: Knotting/mating, praise_

* * *

What time was it? Doc… wasn’t sure. He barely had any sense of time during his heat cycles. All he knew was that his groin burned and his mind screamed at him to fuck. In some attempt to avoid literally the only other creeper on the damn server, Doc decided to bunk with Xisuma for these hellish two weeks; Python never wandered this far even when altered by heat so it was safe.

“You need anything, Doc?” Xisuma poked his head into the room Doc had claimed as his own. Really, a spare room that X never used anymore but it was Doc’s now. “I know this a tough time for you…”

“Ugh, just end the burning! Seriously! Which messed up god thought it would be a good idea to have burning accompany heat?!” He held a hand up when Xisuma went to speak. “Rhetorical question.” He curled up and fiddled with his torn lab coat. He’d need a new one soon with as much as he was destroying this one.

“Well, I can help.” Doc looked up at Xisuma, who only awkwardly shuffled in place. “I mean… There’s no danger of pregnancy with me. I’m not the same species and, if I’m getting pregnant, we have bigger things to worry about than a miracle child.” This made Doc chuckle and pat next to him on his bed, which was literally a pile of Xisuma’s clothes and some spare sheets from the various beds the admin had. “I swear, I need to keep better track of my stuff around you.”

Xisuma sat next to Doc, who immediately nuzzled him and purred loudly, reaching up and pressing the button on Xisuma’s helmet to release it. “Too bad. Mine now. It has my scent.”

Xisuma took his helmet off and set it aside, popping off his armor to leave himself in a long sleeved shirt and some sweatpants. “I’m not sure how I feel about that but I’m sure I’m not going to miss a few clothes and blankets here and there.” He let out a ‘mrpf’ when Doc pulled him into a needy kiss, wanting nothing more than to get to the point.

Xisuma took the hint and undressed himself completely, doc following suit while burying his face into Xisuma’s neck to pepper it with soft kisses and gentle nips. Xisuma huffed softly and gripped onto Doc as the creeper’s member slowly emerged from its sheathe. He reached down and began to stroke the pre-lubricated cock.

Doc shoved him down and pinned him to the ground, growling possessively. “I’m gonna make you my mate~” He pressed himself to Xisuma’s entrance with a purr.

“Mmm… Knot me~” Doc pushed in, earning a gasp from Xisuma. It hit Doc that he hadn’t really prepped Xisuma properly due to the creeper’s self-lubrication. “I-“

“That feels really good…” Xisuma pulled Doc into a deep kiss as Doc began to thrust. Xisuma gripped him close when they part lips for air. “A-ah! You’re doing gr-great!” Aw, fuck. Doc forgot that he had told Xisuma of his praise kink a while back. Not that he minded being praised…

Doc growled happily and thrust in harder, adjusting his angle until Xisuma’s compliments turned into loud moans. “F-fuck! Do me harder! Be a good boy!” Doc took Xisuma’s words as a challenge, pinning his arms down and biting at his neck to leave bruises and hickies.

His thrusts weren’t the most rhythmic due to how needy Doc was but it seemed that Xisuma didn’t mind too much. “You’re t-the best partner I’ve h-had Doc…” Xisuma grunted and whimpered when Doc hit his prostrate. Doc repeatedly slammed into the sensitive area, his thrusts becoming even messier than they were before.

“God, your k-knot feels great!” Doc knew that meant his knot was starting to expand. He was getting close. Xisuma went to adjust himself but Doc slammed him back down instinctively. “Fuck!” Doc didn’t really consider that he might hurt Xisuma a bit; all he knew was that he was mating and Xisuma has showered him with enough compliments to satisfy his praise kink.

He pushed his knot deep into Xisuma, filling him with cum; that sent Xisuma over edge and made his cum spurt over both of them. “fuck… That was p-perfect…” Xisuma scratched Doc’s chin, causing him to fall onto him with a loud purr. “Oof! That’s my chest!” He tried adjusting doc so he could breathe. “Uh… Doc? You’re heavy. Doc?”

Doc only took a blanket and threw it over Xisuma’s head, making the admin fall silent in shock. “Good mates be quiet when knotted.”

“Oh lord… What did I get myself into?”


	4. Punishment

_Ship: Scar/Grian_

_Dom: Scar_

_Sub: Grian_

_Kinks: Some bondage stuff, teasing, edging (I think?), degradation, rough sex, sounding, blowjobs (y’know what? Just call this the kinky as hell chapter)_

* * *

Grian quickly ducked behind a wall, hearing footsteps thunder by. He shuffled his wings and let out the breath he had been holding as soon as they faded away. He had gotten away. Well, he thought he did. A sword was pressed to his neck and the familiar face of a vex wearing a cowboy had grinned at him. “Oh, uhm. Hi Scar!”

“Stealing our diamonds?” The vex growled each word, sending shivers down Grian’s spine. “I should have figured you’d drop so low. You’re nothing but a lying, filthy thief.” He chuckled and snatched Grian’s bag, digging through and finding the diamonds that were rightfully his. “What were you going to do with these? We’d know if you spent them…”

“I was going to hide them in the ConCorp base?” Grian meekly whispered out. “I wasn’t going to hide them forever!” He shrunk underneath Scar’s glare. “I swear-“

“You’re a terrible liar, G. I think I have to dish out some punishment…” Grian gulped loudly as Scar took him by the wrist rather roughly and began dragging him away. “You’re just a goddamn mess, Grian. A lowly coward.”

* * *

Grian sighed as Scar tied the blindfold around his eyes. Both had stripped themselves of clothing long ago and were now in what Grian assumed to be Scar’s bedroom. “Do you remember the safe phrase, hun?” Scar ran his hands from Grian’s chest down to his half erect member, which had an expensive looking cock ring attached. Grian was silent and tried to adjust his hands in the rope which kept them bound together but earned some hair pulling from Scar. “No struggling against your bindings, love. Now, safe phrase. Or, are you too dense to remember it?”

“Do I have to say it?” Grian earned another hair pull, making him let out a throaty gasp and wriggle about. Scar sighed and clicked his teeth together. “Okay, okay. Ugh. Concorp is the best…”

“Good. You’re not as stupid as I thought you were…” He pressed his soft lips to Grian’s, gently running a hand up and down Grian’s member. Grian enjoyed to softness, knowing full well what was to come next. He always loved the moments of tender love before they had sex. Scar loved him and he made sure to let Grian know that before and after their times together.

Scar gently kissed down Grian’s body once parting their lips, running his tongue up Grian’s member when he got to it. Grian gasped loudly before Scar took the entire cock into his mouth, bobbing his head and letting his tongue run up and down the entire length. Grian squirmed about and moaned softly, which earned a nip to his thigh from Scar. “Quiet down.”

Grian nodded and squirmed again when Scar took his member back into his mouth. “ _A-ah… please. I need more…_ ” Grian whispered out, getting a little too close for comfort. Another nip to the thigh made him gasp before Scar was heard standing up.

“Sweetie, you know the deal. You be my little slut for a while and I’ll let you cum once or twice. Or are you too cowardly to let me have my way with you?” Scar pushed Grian against the bed. “Should have expected such a scaredy cat like you to not want to let me fuck you until you see stars.” Scar undid Grian’s bindings before tying his arms and legs to what Grian assumed to be the bed posts.

“Please, Scar! I need you!” Scar shoved a gag into Grian’s mouth, which made him cough as Scar secured it.

“I told you to quiet down, hun. You don’t listen very well, do you?” Scar ran a clawed hand down Grian’s chest, leaving some light scratches along it before tracing them back up to grab Grian’s chin. “Fucking stupid slut. Never paying attention.” He chuckled and kissed Grian’s neck, whispering in his ear. “Kick me twice if you need me to stop, okay hun?”

Grian nodded. “Good, good. Now, are you ready?” Another nod before Scar was heard shuffling around. It excited Grian- not being able to see what his boyfriend was doing. He went to spread his wings but Scar quickly bound them to his body, clicking his teeth again. “Don’t think you can get away with that. I’m not as dull as you are.”

Something cold and thoroughly lubed up entered Grian, making him gasp into the gag and moan softly when it was turned on with a soft _click_ and began to vibrate. It was deep enough to barely fall short of his prostrate, making Grian whine softly. Scar chuckled at Grian before Grian felt the bed creak. “Think you can take my cock? Oh, who am I kidding? A slutty little whore like you can take anything I give you.”

He removed Grian’s gag but, almost right after, Grian felt Scar’s dick enter his mouth. Grian squirmed but took it in easily, moving his head in time with Scar’s thrusts. He felt Scar take his dick into his mouth and moaned around Scar’s member, trying his best not to choke on the fact that Scar was almost forcing him to deep throat him.

Despite the roughness, Grian loved it all. They had a wonderful system when it came to sex and never crossed the other’s boundaries. Hell, the only time they had to have used to safe phrase, which was different for each of them, was when Grian pulled a back muscle. Everyone wondered what the fuck happened then.

Scar moaned around Grian’s dick before removing his mouth, simply jerking Grian off as soon as the smaller hermit got close. Grian had played this game time and time again. Scar would bring him close to the edge but never let him get off while Grian had to do his best to make Scar cum as many times as possible. Not to say he hated it.

Grian whimpered when Scar stopped all stimulation and just thrust into his mouth, soon cumming and forcing Grian to swallow it all. He pulled out, letting Grian take a deep breath in and catch his breath. “Think you can take a few more rounds with me, whore?”

“Yes! I’m your slut and I’ll do whatever you want me to!” Grian felt one hand become untied and guided to Scar’s dick. He knew exactly what he had to do. He began to try his best to get his boyfriend off despite the other talking shit about him the entire time. It was a thrill he adored, being insulted and brought down every chance Scar got.

The cock ring was starting to make Grian ache with the few times Scar had brought him to the edge. It wasn’t the most pleasant feeling but Grian personally liked it. He had come to look at it fondly; Scar always got him nice ones and would make him look really nice with just the rings alone sometimes.

Grian leaned forward and licked the tip of Scar’s length, the taller hermit moaning and adjusting his weight. Grian could feel his breath hitting his skin before Scar began nipping and sucking even more hickies into the other’s neck. Grian wiggled his hips and tried to thrust to push the vibrator inside of him further. Scar clearly noticed this because he adjusted himself and removed the toy from him. “Nope.”

Grian whined loudly but Scar only chuckled in response. He shuffled and his weight distributed different across the bed, which Grian assumed meant he leaned back slight. Grian took Scar’s tip into his mouth and began flicking his tongue across the tip and sucking slightly. He could hear his boyfriend panting so he assumed he was doing good.

“Y-you like the way my c-cock tastes?” Grian let out a muffled ‘mhm’ as he struggled slightly against the binding tying his other arm down. Scar slammed his hand down, the ropes causing irritation, before he chuckled. “You know better, love.” Grian only nodded as Scar pulled out. “I think I need to teach this bitch of a slut a lesson.” He could be heard moving and chuckling.

Grian felt something cold prod at the tip of his penis and knew exactly what was going on. That didn’t stop him from gasping when it slowly entered him, three bullet vibrators quickly being taped to the tip of his dick and being turned on with a soft _click._ “Beg,” Scar demanded as he pushed the sounding rod in further.

“Please S-scar! I n-need to cum!” He was aching and felt as if any touch would make him reach orgasm but he knew fully well that Scar wouldn’t allow him to. He’d keep going all night if Grian didn’t use the safe phrase; Grian always held out until Scar decided he was done. “Please l-let me cum!”

Scar made a soft ‘hmmm’ sound, as if debating Grian’s words. “Nah. I love seeing you struggle.” He tied up Grian’s other hand again before shoving the vibrator deep into his ass, holding it right near his prostrate. “Think I’m going to make myself something to eat. Be back soon, hun~” He was heard leaving the room as Grian panted and moaned. Every wiggle of his hips, every adjustment of his position, every single inch he moved just moved him to the edge but he had yet to cum. It was borderline torture.

Grian wasn’t sure when Scar came back. He had no sense of time now and had been reduced to a drooling mess, babbling out pleas to just reach a full orgasm. Scar chuckled and kissed his boyfriend, biting his lip before shoving his tongue into Grian’s mouth. Grian wasn’t opposed to this addition and let his tongue wrestle with Scar’s. Scar traced claws down Grian’s side before digging them into his wiggling hips, pushing them down to keep him still.

“I need more!” Grian begged as soon as they part lips.

“I love seeing you like this. Begging for me and my cock. You’re a dirty whore and you know it. You know that you can’t resist it because you’d open your legs for anyone if it meant they could be as good as me.”

“Yes! I’m a god damned fucking whore and this whore needs your dick inside of me!” Grian wiggled more but Scar slammed him down, digging his claws into his sides. “Mark me, Scar! Let everyone know I’m yours!” Scar let out a possessive growl before he bit Grian’s shoulder hard enough to break skin, sending a wave of euphoria through the winged hermit. “Please! More!” Scar obeyed happily, biting more of Grian’s neck and shoulders until he had small beads of blood running down them.

Judging by the way Scar moaned between bites, he was jerking himself off to the fact that Grian was begging while helpless. “K-keep on,” Scar curtly demanded, dragging his claws down Grian’s body hard enough to leave barely bleeding scratches.

Grian nodded in response, moaning out begs for Scar to fuck him and screaming for Scar to keep marking him. This soon made Scar reach an orgasm, the taller hermit moaning as cum splattered across Grian’s chest; he panted and kissed Grian. “I think I’ve tortured you enough, hun.”

He made quick work of freeing Grian from his bindings and the toys he had attached to him. Now that Grian was free, he removed his blindfold and got a good look at himself. God, there were so many bites and scratches that he was sure he’d look like he went through a battle.

“You’ve earned you reward, don’t you think?” Scar took Grian’s dick into his mouth and began expertly sucking him off. Due to the edging and teasing, it sure as hell didn’t take Grian long to reach orgasm. Scar chuckled and swallowed, though he kissed Grian and shoved some of his cum into his mouth. Grian had to swallow to be freed before Scar kissed his neck. “You did amazing.”

Grian could only pant in response, falling back in bed and staring up at the ceiling. Scar gently picked him up and carried him to the bath, setting him in the warm water as soon as it was filled and jumping in too, kissing Grian as they cleaned up. Afterwards, the ConVex member patched up the new wounds and carried him to bed, letting him rest. “Goodnight, love.” Grian only babbled a tired response before passing out.


	5. Birds and the Bees (Without the Birds)

_Ship: Keralis/Xisuma_

_Sub: Keralis_

_Dom: Xisuma_

_Kinks: Ovipostion, stuffing_

* * *

Xisuma groaned softly, questioning why the hell he felt so weird. It was like he was missing out on something and every touch made him almost yelp from how sensitive he was. It was like he was in heat… But not? Last season, he had been a turtle so it was a new experience going into heat. But now? He just felt bloated and uncomfortable.

"Shwimyshamsy?" Ah, there was Keralis. He must have gotten worried. Why was Xisuma so… Not happy but not quite horny to see him? Keralis came into view and walked to Xisuma, who was curled up in bed. "Shammy? You okay?"

"Ugh. I think I'm sick." He felt almost like he was sick. God, he might be? He looked at Keralis with a whine. "I don't know what's wrong with me!" 

"Aw, I can take care of you! I'll be the best nurse there is!" So, began the next 3 days of Keralis taking care of his friend. Despite the care and friendliness behind it all, Xisuma soon found that every touch made him want to pin his friend down and fuck him into oblivion. Not to mention he felt like fucking him would ease the bloated feeling; hell, he was sure his stomach had grown.

"...Keralis?" Xisuma spoke up as Keralis made him some tea. "Uhm. I have a favor to ask?"

Keralis smiled and nodded. "What is it?" He sat next to Xisuma as the tea sat to diffuse into the hot water.

"Uhm. Well, I think I'm in some sort of heat? Think you could… Help?" God, he felt so embarrassed asking.

"...Anything for my swhimy shwamy!" Keralis planted a kiss to Xisuma's hand before the admin took off his armor, Keralis getting undressed. "Just don't go too rough on me!" He joked.

God, Xisuma was glad he took the request well. It was embarrassing- going into heat. Hell, it was the start of the season and he hadn't even had a chance to masturbate!

Keralis planted another kiss to Xisuma's hand and pulled off his shorts, gasping softly. "That's… Different!"

Xisuma sat up and noticed what Keralis was talking about. What in gods name was that? It certainly replaced his dick, that was for sure. "Must come with being a bee…" he muttered. Keralis only shrugged and licked the tip, making Xisuma buck his hips. God, that just showed how senstive he was!

"Don't get too excited!" Keralis teased before taking the strange appendage into his mouth and giving it an experimental suck. Xisuma moaned loudly at this and gripped the bed, feeling the urge to cum already. Why the hell was this thing so senstive?!

Keralis chuckled and took the entire length into his mouth, licking the shaft and giving slight sucks that were enough to make Xisuma fall apart after just a few seconds. "F-fuck-" he muttered out, taking his hands and pushing Kerakis further onto the appendage until it was halfway into his throat.

Keralis gagged and coughed yet Xisuma felt every instinct screaming to keep him there. To hold him until he was finished. Hell, the feeling of being so deep into the hermit's mouth was enough to send him over the edge.

Instead of cum, he felt something… New. Were these eggs? He had laid a small batch last season. Yet, these felt smaller and in larger numbers. Despite the odd feeling of it, he still kept his friend there, each egg sending waves of pleasure through Xisuma and the bloated feeling fleeing from him.

He panted and moaned, pulling Keralis's hair to keep him in place. Despite this, the other stopped Xisuma by pulling off as quickly as he could, gasping for air. Regret hit Xisuma despite him still wanting to lay more eggs. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Oh, goodness. I wish you had warned me!" He coughed and stood up, Xisuma's eyes widening at the slightly swollen belly of his friend. "Not to say I minded…" Keralis grinned and looked to Xisuma's slightly bloated belly. "I think you're still full…"

"I am… I can… Just do something else…?" Xisuma sat up but Keralis gently pushed him back down. "Uhm-"

"I can let you finish. But not in my throat this time. I couldn't breathe!" He grabbed some lube from Xisuma's night stand and gave it to his friend. "Just prepare me before hand~"

Xisuma lubed up his fingers and slipped one in, Keralis squirming about. As soon as Xisuma felt he was ready, he slipped in another finger, then a third. He coated Keralis's insides before taking them out and setting his… he guessed it was an ovipositor? Either way, he set the tip against Keralis's entrance before pushing in.

Keralis gasped loudly as Xisuma quickly bottomed out, soon pushing eggs into him and making his stomach swell more. Keralis moaned and panted loudly with each egg until he shot cum across Xisuma's chest.

Xisuma wasn't finished yet. He kept on and on until Keralis had cum at least three times, finally feeling better and less bloated. He pulled out, kissing his friend's cheek and laying back. Keralis groaned at his full belly, now looking bigger than before.

"Uhm… thanks. Can you… Keep the eggs in there for a few hours? Just until my instincts calm down."

"Anything for you." Keralis kissed Xisuma's cheek and laid down next to him, Xisuma rubbing his swollen stomach. He felt a lot better.


End file.
